


A Mere Two Minutes

by overthemoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It's confusing, fluff but not really, i'm shit at tags, really it's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoony/pseuds/overthemoony
Summary: Hermione walks into Draco while in a muggle bookstore, quite literally. Will she finally get what she has always wanted?





	A Mere Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry about that. I don't think they are in this story, but I don't want to be too sure of myself. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively nothing related to Harry Potter.

Hermione walked into the muggle bookshop, feeling comforted by the smell of paper and ink. Nothing could ever make her feel at home quite like that scent.

She wandered through the shelves, not looking for any particular book, but just something to cure her boredom. She was spending the summer with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Remus, the twins, and a few other people cleaning up 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Don't get Hermione wrong, she loves cleaning and organizing, but 2 months of it could be more than a bit draining. Sometimes, the only cure for that was to jump into another world - and, what better way to do that than to read a book?

Hermione ran her fingers along the spines of the books, enjoying each individual texture. Getting distracted by the feeling, she didn't notice that someone was walking right torwards her - until she walked right into them.

For the few seconds their bodies were touching, she smelled a very distinct smell - a musky one, with mint and cologne and hair gel.  _Lots_ of hair gel. Hermione quickly scrambled backwards, as she realized she had probably been lingering for a second too long. 

"I'm so, so sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was- Malfoy?" Hermione gasped in disbelief at the person standing in front of her. A man with slicked back blondish-white hair, striking grey eyes, and very pale skin was staring down at her. That was Draco, alright. 

Hermione had a little secret. Little might be an understatement. 

Since 4th year, she had found Draco really attractive. Her body didn't seem to care that he was arguably her worst enemy - that he had called her a mudblood more times than she cared to count - that he had sworn to become a  _fucking death eater_ \- she wanted him, badly.

Of course, she would never even consider acting on her wants. That meant they just stayed holed up in her mind, for years - never being acted upon. That probably caused the intensity of her want to increase a lot, but what could she do?

After the end of the war, she had never expected to see Draco again. Yet, here he was, less than 5 feet away from her.

"What are you bloody doing here, Granger?"

"This is a book store, Malfoy, in case you weren't aware." Hermione snapped at him, seeing that he hadn't changed one bit.

"I'm not stupid, Granger.  I was more curious about you being in this section. It seems a little scandalous for the Gryffindor princess, don't you think?" When Draco smirks, that's never a good sign.

She looked at the titles on spines of the books that she had been touching moments ago. 

Oh, shit. They were all erotic books.

"What, do you still think I'm a virgin or something? It's perfectly normal for me to be looking through erotic books. I'm not a girl anymore." Talking about her virginity with Draco Malfoy in a muggle bookstore was  _not_ a conversation Hermione thought she would ever be having.

"Part of me does."

"Well, that part is wrong. Now, if you don't mind - and don't think I care if you do mind - I'm going to leave, because I never planned on seeing you again in my life, and I would have been more than happy if that had been the case."

Hermione briskly turned around to walk away, but then there were hands on her waist. Hands so dangerously close to something that was throbbing incredibly hard at the moment, that she would very much like to take care of...

"Granger, you can't lie for shit sometimes." Hermione realized that now would be a very good time to leave. His voice had become dangerously low.

But then there were lips on her neck. Lips that were sucking and making every inch that they touched feel like they had been set on fire. Lips that made her think she wouldn't be able to survive without them. 

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Draco had taken a break from setting her skin aflame to say that, but then he was back at it, and Hermione never wanted this to end.

But it had to.  This was someone who had done unspeakable things to her and her friends (quite literally, tried to use an unspeakable on Harry). This was a crime. It was wrong. Hermione pulled Draco's hands off of her waist, noting that they had started to travel lower, and turned around to face him.

"Whatever you want from me, I'm not going to give it to you. Just because you think you can manipulate me and my feelings means in no way that I'll let you. Go, before I starting hurting you. Trust me, I won't hesitate to." Hermione lowered her voice at the end to try to make it sound threatening, but Draco's facial expressions didn't change a bit.

"The only thing I want is  _you_ , Granger. I have for years, but there were very obvious reasons I couldn't pursue those wants. I'm sure you would have given me it then, but I didn't feel like dealing with those particular repercussions. But now, Granger? Now, there's nothing stopping me. Don't think that your flimsy lies about not wanting to see me could convince me for one second. I know what you want." 

Hermione just gaped at Draco. In his eyes, though, there was something that seemed like he actually meant his words - they were dancing with lust and want and passion. There was emotion threaded through them, showing that this was something that was actually important to him. Hermione, unlike Harry and Ron and everyone else, always felt that he had the capability to love, simply because she had seen him on multiple occasions putting his parents in front of himself.

Draco wanted her. That was all she needed to know.

She lunged for his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He seemed surprised that she wanted dominance in the lip-lock, but she was a Gryffindor, after all. It was a chaotic clashing of lips and tongue and teeth, but it was filled with so much need and passion and love. It was everything she could ever had wanted from a kiss with Draco.

But as their bodies melded together, Hermione realized just how strange it would be, that she would walk literally into Draco at a muggle book store. Something just seemed... artificial about it. That everything she wanted would come into place within a mere two minutes?

Hermione pulled her head back, gasping for breath. Draco looked into her eyes, his coated with lust.

"I know you want this, Granger. Come on, I know somewhere we can go. He reached out his hand, and there was no reason for her not to grab it. But as she did, she didn't feel the familiar, disorienting feeling of an apparition happening.

Instead, she found herself in her bed, soaked in sweat. (And, a part of her was soaked in a different way.)

It all been a dream. Of course it had. It had seemed so, so real... she had been so close to having Draco finally. Considering she would never even see him again in real life, why couldn't she have at least had her want fulfilled in her dream?

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed it, I'd love if you could leave a kudos and/or a comment. 
> 
> Have a good day! xx :)


End file.
